megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Quick
Fanon? Didn't know ya started one. Couldn't ya have made an announcement or somethin'? XD :The admin here is Nintendomariofanon. For now I did only a few demonstration pages and will wait 'till April before editing and moving more pages of the fanstuff from MMKB here and make an announcement. The wiki is new, so I want to go slow for now. --Quick 23:01, 16 February 2009 (UTC) MEGABOUND 2 ROCKS OOOOUUUTTTT!!! Dude that story was awsome, Huh! Why not finish it, Huh? I'm guessing alot of people are dying to find out what happens next, Huh. --AcromanX3 :The story is not mine, it's from a anonymous user (friendly primid). I only moved the page from MMKB to the Fanon wiki. --Quick 14:26, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Operate Shooting Star Amusing, but isn't it a little trolling? At least rename it... to say, Dr MegaMan: Operation On Shooting Star. 00:51, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Logo for Megamanfanon Reply Talk Box Sign. Assist.Admin Return MMKB my fan games. : I did not over use my powers. We're trying to cut down on fan stuff on the OFFICIAL wiki, and more doesn't need to be added. The Fanon Wiki is the perfect place to share your fan media, and is really where all of it should belong. --Zalbaag 15:52, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) New Admins A sysop? I'd say yes but...I'm not too committed to this wiki. It's a surprise to me you'd ask that. I mean, do I have to be on every day? FangWolf.EXE 22:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Heh. Well, I do want to be helpful to others, so sign me up! FangWolf.EXE 12:42, August 24, 2010 (UTC) How about another sys/ops? I've watch this person. He is also look quite active around. What do you think?User_talk:Ericard 04:23, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I've granted D-BoyWheeler as an Sysops. So, he can moderate the page easily while he is around.User_talk:Ericard 03:22, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Quick, this guy http://megamanfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Dr._Ivo_Robotnik&action=edit&redlink=1 was abused our account and we need to report to wiki admin to remove his account permanently! User_talk:Ericard 22:35, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Dear Quick, this Dr.Ro send me a letter at http://megamanfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Ericard#Fangame:_Megaman_X9 So, should we grant him or ignore him?User_talk:Ericard 23:01, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Response Understood Sir.User_talk:Ericard 02:07, February 18, 2012 (UTC) wow! wow! you must like the megaman series! A Permission to Make Fan Fictional Articles Hello Quick, I was wondering if I can add fan fictional pages with fan fiction robots using a png. Picture? Congrats on your 1,000th edit, Quick! Notcreepypasta (talk) 14:09, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, that's one of the things this wiki is used, for users to add their fan made content. --''Quick'' (u•t) 20:47, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Questions How do you customize your signature? How do you become admin (not asking if you can make me one, just wondering how or if there's an available space of being admin)? Can I make some cool comics on this wiki? And can I add some of my upcoming robot masters to some of the groups you created? Those are all I got to ask. Thank you and congrats on the 1001 edits. RedFurnace 12:10, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :In the top left of the screen, where you username is, select "My preferences" to customize your signature. :Why not? *shrug* But I recommend using a comic host instead, like The Duck Webcomics and Smack Jeeves. :What Robot Master groups? *scratchs head* I didn't made any here. Check the page's history, it was probably other user. :--''Quick'' (u•t) 20:38, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, is there any way my post can be put on the "fan netnavis" page? This is my first post and im not sure if YOU do it or if there's something I should do. Thx! ~Omegapirate321~ Megaman Zero 5 I don't remember making it article stub into that page, uploading a video, and start deleting the article at MMKB, but thanks still. --'HusseinSonic60 (talk) 15:10, December 16, 2017 (UTC)' Deletion request Hi, could you delete these three pages? I'd appreciate it. Thanks, 07:09, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Roll-Chan Series Do you know Roll-chan Series for Zynk Oxhyde? *http://www.romhacking.net/community/2041/ *https://www.dropbox.com/s/2giv3xq14ltxmqp/Rockman7Roll.zip?dl=0 Nemesislivezx (talk) 11:40, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Do you like my Mega Man: A Power Battle Day in the Limelight idea?